Alternative Movements
by kyouluva
Summary: What's Glee about? Music right? Well then why not have that the focus point of these drabbles? Why not set the mood with lyrics?
1. Chapter 1

_Tears fall down your face  
>The taste is something new <em>

Puck cradled his head in his hands. Quinn couldn't really be pregnant. No, it wasn't possible; still, he cried.

_So bottle up old love  
>And throw it out to sea<br>Wash it away as you cry  
>A year has past <em>

"Quinn, have you seen the baby?" Puck shoved his hands in his pockets, still not having outgrown his awkward Mohawk.

"No, and I don't want to." Quinn pressed on. "She's more than a year old now." Her face remained composed. "Move on, Puck."

_My tongue is  
>Tied to a dream of being with you<br>To settle for less is not what I prefer _

"What about us?" Quinn shouted in the parking lot, loudly enough for heads to turn.

Puck pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "We aren't done, Quinn." He shook his head lightly, like she should have already known.

_Summer time, the nights are so long  
>The leaves fall down, and so do I to the arms of a friend<br>Winter nights  
>My bedside is cold, for I am gone <em>

Puck slid his feet off the side of his bed, and put his weight onto them, causing the floorboards to creak. He walked out the screen door, feeling warmer in the 10 degree weather than he had in his bed with the heat blasted. He spotted Rachel among the trees at the edge of the yard, creeping onto the grass. He made his way to her barefoot. He wrapped his arms around her neck and buried his face in her hair. She allowed herself to be smooshed against his chest. They were friends after everything that had happened; they were each other's comfort on the chilly nights that made them feel even more lonely. It was Puck and Rachel against the dark. Puck with no Quinn, and Rachel with no Finn. It was a tragic love story, with a beautiful friendship between a Jew and a bad boy… no one would have guessed… but those who know them, say they passed the test. During this long night together, they will finally find rest, side by side.


	2. Chapter 2

_He made me pretty  
><em>_He made me smart  
><em>_And I'm going to break me a million hearts_

Quinn cheered her heart during Cheerio's practice. She flirted with the guys in the hallways, and she sucked up to all of her teachers. She knew how to get what she wanted and she knew how to look good doing it.

_Say what you will  
><em>_I've done made the devil a deal_

"I'm thinking maybe you're not making any sense?" I rolled my eyes at Finn.

"How am I not?" Finn got in front of me. "You didn't tell me Puck was the father!"

I glared at Finn. "Shut up." I lowered my voice. "No one else needs to know that." I flipped my hair and walked away, my high-heels clacking.

_I'm comin' for you  
><em>_I'm hell on heels_


	3. Chapter 3

_And time goes quicker  
><em>_Between the two of us  
><em>_Oh, my love, don't forsake me_

"You take my breath away." Jesse looked into my eyes. "Well, that would make it hard to breath. But you're still pretty great." He smirked, mocking me.

"Yeah. I know." I smiled and waited for him to kiss me.

_Lay me down_

"Are you sure you're ready?" Jesse asked me as I scooted backwards on my bed.

I gulped and nodded with a half-hearted smile. I bit my lip, "Yes."

_The world is beast of a burden  
><em>_You've been holding on a long time  
><em>_And all this longing  
><em>_And the shields are left to rust_

Finn burst into my room before anything could escalate between Jesse and me. "I know it's not easy! I know it's hard, but please Rachel. Get up off your bed and come with me." He took a noticably long pause before he went on. "Be with me." His eyes were searching mine.

'_Cause they took your loved ones  
><em>_But returned them in exchange for you  
><em>_But would you have it any other way?_

"You can't spend your whole life hanging on to something that's over, Finn." I was trying to be strong, but everyone knew that wasn't possible.

"Can't you see she's moved on? You've been replaced." Jesse spoke up, looking smug.

_You could have had it any other way  
><em>'_Cause she's a crueller mistress  
><em>_And the bargain must be made  
><em>_But oh, my love, don't forget me_

Finn wasn't budging from where he stood in my bedroom. "Please, Rachel." He pleaded.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry Finn... I'm sorry if you can finally see all her flaws... all the flaws you chose over me."


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't win  
><em>_I can't wait  
><em>_I will never win this game without you_

"Puck, you can't expect me to just take you back!" Rachel was being louder than neccasary. "I can't believe you would even think I would." She made a face of disgust.

"Rachel, I can't do this without you." I pleaded and begged. "Honestly." I was about to go for a low blow. "It's not like you have anyone else pining after you." Her jaw dropped.

_I am lost, I am vain,  
><em>_I will never be the same  
><em>_Without you_

Now she looked hurt. Really hurt. She turned away from me. "Go." When she uttered that one word I wanted to fall apart.

"I know I failed. I know I messed up big time. But please, won't you change your mind?" I was astonished by my own ability to form full intellectual pleas.

_I won't love  
><em>_I will never make it past  
><em>_Without you_

"Oh I'm sure you'll be fine without me. You'll go back to the way things were before, when you were happily with Santana."

"No Rachel." I stepped forward, wanting to hold her. "She doesn't matter to me anymore." I placed my hands on her shoulders and when she didn't flinch away I slid my hands down her arms.

_I can't rest, I can't lie  
><em>_All I need is you_

"Puck," She caved into the hold I had on her. "Don't leave me this time." She whimpered.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
><em>_But I can't accept that we were strange_

"I know I made mistakes." I talked quietly, close to her ear. "And I have a lot to say if you'll let me say it..."

_I can't quit now  
><em>_This can't be right  
><em>_I can't take one more sleep this night without you_

"I want to say that i'm sorry." I spun her around to face me. "I know that I'm to blame for everything." I looked into her glazed eyes. I had hurt her badly and I couldn't take it back.

_I won't sob, I won't cry  
><em>_If you're not here  
><em>_I'm living life without you_

"If you say go again, i'll go without a moment's hesitation." I searched her face for something, but nothing new appeared. "I don't want to, but I will." I held my breath then slowly let it out. "But I will. I will leave." I swallowed hard. "If that's what you want."

_I can't look, I'm so blind  
><em>_Lost my heart, I lost my mind without you_

"I love you Rachel Berry." I pressed my lips to hers gently and tasted the saltiness of wet tears.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long." Her head fell into the crook of my neck while I held her in my arms, neither of us afraid to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system  
><em>_Top down, AC with the coolin' system  
><em>_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
><em>_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

Puck and Santana were like peanut butter and chocolate; together they could make a Reese's, a delicious treat. Apart, they were still good but not _as _good. Puck was the bad boy Santana had always dreamed of, and Santana was enough of a slut to hold Puck's attention.

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
><em>_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build  
><em>_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
><em>_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

"Puck, you and me. Tonight. Your place." She winked at him and he nodded back in agreement.

_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
><em>_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

"Hey Puck." Mercedes stood at her locker talking to Puck who's locker was only 2 over.

"What's up girl?" Puck raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

Santana stormed over to Mercedes, slamming her hand against the locker between her and Puck.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes put her hand on her hip. "You did _not _just do what I think you did, did you?" She fluidly rolled her head from side to side. Santana was nonresponsive. "That's what I thought." Mercedes raised her eyebrows in a cocky manner. "Talk to you later, Puck." Mercedes said flirtatiously, purposefully leaving Santana standing there fuming.


	6. Chapter 6

_with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
><em>_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

"Quinn, you mean the world to me." I walked backwards in front of her, wishing she would just stop so we could talk.

"Finn, please." She shook her head.

_But you don't know what you don't know  
><em>_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
><em>_And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
><em>_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"No Quinn. It's time for us to talk about this." I wished Quinn would grow up, she only ever thought about herself.

"You're cheating on me!" She shouted.

"No, I'm not!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are." She began to cry, embarrasing the both of us.

_have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them  
><em>_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
><em>_I just wanna feel okay again  
><em>_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
><em>_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road  
><em>_And you don't know what you don't know_

"I swear Quinn...I am not cheating on you." I let my hands fall to my sides in defeat.

"Whatever Finn." Quinn pushed past me and walked into her class.

"Finn?" I turned to see Rachel standing a few feet away, her eyes shining with what I feared was oncoming tears.

"Don't you see, Rachel? This love, what Quinn and I have, was meant to be." I forced the words out of my mouth, knowing they weren't true.

"Love?" She shook her head, her eyes getting dangerously shiny. "Is that what you call love?" Then she too walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
><em>_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

"You're wrong, Finn!" I was hurt when he called me a _fag. Queer. Pretty boy. Weirdo. Freak. _"Gay or not, I'll be somebody!"

"Kurt, I didn't-"

"Yes you did."

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
><em>_Countless lovers under cover of the street_

"I liked you Finn. I really did." I shook my head, disapointed. "You can get any girl you want but I'm stuck here with no chance of getting who I want." I knew my eyes were red from holding back tears. "You don't know what it's like. You've never felt how I feel."

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
><em>_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

"I'm going to bed." I turned on my heel and walked to my bedroom, dismissing Finn. Finn never tried to make it up to me. He simply walked down the hall and shut his door like he did every night. While he talked on the phone with Quinn or Rachel, I cried myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Is this the real life?  
><em>_Is this just fantasy?  
><em>_Caught in a landslide,  
><em>_No escape from reality  
><em>_Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see_

Dear Rachel,

I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to say hi. I miss your crazy antics. Life has been hectic for me since I left high school, so enjoy school while you can. When you're done with school, life comes at you fast. Reality is like a hurricane everyone saw coming but could do nothing to stop it.

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all  
><em>_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

Somedays Rachel, I sit alone and I think about you. I think about how ungentleman-like I treated you. That man though, he is a mere memory. I've changed. Well, I just wanted to let you know I miss you and I hope you're doing well.

~Still yours, Jesse


	9. Chapter 9

_Baby why you wanna cry?  
><em>_You really oughta know that I  
><em>_Just have to walk away sometimes_

"Rachel, please don't cry." I spoke quietly over the phone.

"But..." She hiccupped.

_We're gonna do what lovers do  
><em>_We're gonna have a fight or two  
><em>_But I ain't ever changing my mind_

"Hey, it's gonna be ok." I said gently. "We've made it through worse arguments."

"How can you say that? Every arguement is equal." She wailed. "They're all terrible!"

_Crazy girl, don't you know that I love you?  
><em>_I wouldn't dream of going nowhere  
><em>_Silly woman come here let me hold you  
><em>_Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?_

"Rachel, calm down." I smiled to myself. I loved this crazy girl. She was an oversensitive control-freak, but she meant everything.

_I wouldn't last a single day  
><em>_I'd probably just fade away  
><em>_Without you I'd lose my mind_

"Hey, pretty girl. Don't you know I love you and I will never leave?"

She was silent for a moment. "I guess I do."

"Good, cuz that'll never change."

_Before you ever came along  
><em>_I was living life all wrong  
><em>_The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine_

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"I love you, Finn."


End file.
